Treasure
by Princess Sequin
Summary: "Hmm... aku sedang mencari harta karun..." kata Ichigo mulai berbicara lagi, sedangkan Rukia hanya mendengarkan dan berfikir mungkin saja sahabatnya ini mau curhat, "aku baru menemukan beberapa sepihannya... dan petanya mengatakan, kalau semua harta karun itu ada di villa keluargaku..." I hope you like it... please read and review...


Haii haiii! Ketemu lagi sama akuu... .

Ide fic kali ini muncul secara tiba-tiba... muncul secara tiba-tiba... lebih tepatnya pada saat aku sedang membuat garis besar dari chapter My Girl kedepan... Aku harap kalian sukaa ^^

I hope you enjoy my story! Happy reading ^^

* * *

Treasure

By: Princess Sequin

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

Kesepian. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Kuchiki Rukia saat ini. Dia sangat iri melihat teman-temannya yang berfoto bersama keluarga dan teman terdekat, senyum bahagia mereka tunjukan atas hasil kerja keras mereka selama menjalani dunia perkuliahan.

Kuchiki Rukia merupakan anak bangsawan, yah... siapa yang tidak tahu, ayah dan ibunya merupakan salah satu pemegang perusahaan terbesar di Asia, uangnya saja mungkin tidak akan habis sampai keturunan ke sepuluh. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan orang tua Rukia tidak bisa hadir dalam hari kelulusan anak mereka sendiri, seperti saat ini.

Kalian bisa menebak apakah gadis kaya, pintar, dan cantik seperti Rukia mempunyai pacar atau tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak. Sejak kematian pacarnya semasa SMA, Rukia masih belum mempunyai pacar lagi, padahal sangat banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya.

Saat ini hanya ada supirnya, Madarame Ikkaku, yang selalu setia menungguinya di dalam mobil. Sahabatnya, sedang sibuk dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing, apa hak Rukia untuk mengganggu, Rukia bahkan tidak membawa kamera.

"Hoi!" sebuah tepukan pelan terasa di pundak Rukia saat ia sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Rukia pun berhenti dan menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu sahabatnya.

"Banyak yang sibuk ya..." kata Ichigo seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang Rukia rasakan, Rukia pun mengangguk, sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang ajaib, mengapa Ichigo bisa mengetahui apa yang Rukia rasakan. Bagi para sahabat terdekat Rukia, hal tersebut adalah penyebab klise, mengapa seorang Kuchiki Rukia terlihat sangat murung.

"Seperti biasa..." Rukia berusaha tersenyum lebar, walaupun dalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Jangan gunakan topeng itu... kamu sangat jelek tahu menggunakannya..." Ichigo berhenti dihadapan Rukia dan mencubit pipi Rukia dengan keras.

"Sakiit Ichi..." Rukia melepaskan cubitan Ichigo, lalu cemberut, cubitan Ichigo benar-benar membuat Rukia merasa pipinya bertambah lebar.

"Habisnya... oh ya... aku, Momo, Renji, Tatsuki, Shiro, Orihime, dan Uryuu nanti malam mau ke villa untuk merayakan kelulusan, kamu ikut kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil sedikit terkekeh karena melihat ekspresi Rukia.

"Sudah seperti pasukan saja..." Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tapi boleh juga sih... aku nggak ada kerjaan... nanti malam jemput aku ya? Hehe..."

"Tumben..." kata Ichigo terlihat menggoda Rukia. Karena jarang-jarang Rukia meminta dirinya untuk menjemput, secara banyak mobil berjejer di rumahnya.

"Mempererat solidaritas..." alasan Rukia sontak membuat Ichigo tertawa.

"Alasan macam apa itu... hahaha... tapi... bagaimana kalau sekarang saja aku menjemputmu?" kata-kata Ichigo membuat Rukia bingung, "kita pergi aja dulu... terus baru ke villa..."

Rukia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti, "Aku bilang pak Ikkaku dulu..." katanya.

"Aah... gapapa... kan ada handphone... ayooo..." Ichigo akhirnya menarik sahabatnya itu menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Ichigo kini memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah pet shop, Ichigo menghela nafas, dan membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Rukia.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" tanya Rukia melihat papan nama pet shop yang terpampang besar diatas toko.

"Ayo masuk... aku ingin memberikan hadiahmu..." kata Ichigo memasuki pet shop itu, sedangkan Rukia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pasti kelinci..." gumamnya pelan, tentu saja Rukia bisa menebak, Ichigo tahu hewan kesukaannya adalah kelinci, dan apalagi yang akan dia berikan dari pet shop ini selain kelinci.

"Pura-pura saja tidak tahu..." ternyata Ichigo mendengar perkataan Rukia, dan tak lama mata Rukia pun gelap karena tertutup oleh tangan besar seorang Ichigo.

"Ichigo... apaan sih..." Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo, namun tangan Ichigo sangat sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Satu... dua..." Ichigo tiba-tiba mulai menghitung, "tiga..." dan dia melepaskan tangannya.

Rukia sangat kaget ketika melihat boneka kelinci besar di hadapannya, bonekanya berada di kandang seperti hewan yang lain, entah apa maksud Ichigo akan hal ini.

"Ini kan boneka kelinci... kenapa harus ke pet shop... pake dikandangin segala lagi..." kata Rukia dengan heran mengitari boneka kelinci itu dengan heran, "aku kira ini kelinci raksasa loh..."

"Kan supaya terkesan lebih hidup..." kata Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai.

Rukia berhenti di hadapan Ichigo dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih loh..." kata Rukia yang dijawab dengan anggukan Ichigo, "kamu juga memberikan ini pada yang lain?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng, "hanya untukmu... menurutku... kamu pasti belum mendapat hadiah apa-apa dari siapapun... orang tuamu pasti memberikan hadiahmu menyusul, dan benar saja dugaanku..."

"Siapa bilang..." Rukia mengangkat alis kirinya, "pak Ikkaku, memberikan hadiah paling pertama. Dia memberikanku permen pada saat aku akan keluar dari mobil."

"Okee... aku kalah dari pak Ikkaku, sepertinya aku harus memberikannya pada saat matahari terbit ya supaya tidak keduluan..." kata Ichigo, dan mereka pun tertawa.

* * *

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan berat karena siang sudah mulai menutup masa kejayaannya, mereka memilih untuk mendatangi restaurant Italy, tempat biasa Rukia dan sahabatnya berkumpul.

"Aku akan berikan nama Ichigo untuk nama bonekaku itu..." kata Rukia ketika selesai memesan makanan.

"Whoa! Lihat! Betapa kerennya namaku... hahaha..." kata Ichigo bangga, sedangkan Rukia jadi malah menatap aneh Ichigo, "apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Hmm... aku sedang mencari harta karun..." kata Ichigo mulai berbicara lagi, sedangkan Rukia hanya mendengarkan, mungkin saja sahabatnya ini mau curhat, "aku baru menemukan beberapa sepihannya... dan petanya mengatakan, kalau semua harta karun itu ada di villa keluargaku..."

"Ini sungguhan? Kamu punya petanya?" Rukia mulai menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan yakin, "kita cari aja... nanti malam kan kita kesana..."

Rukia begitu polos, ungkap Ichigo dalam hatinya, senyum kecilnya terulas, dan tak lama setelah itu, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang.

* * *

Setelah makan, mereka pun pergi ke villa besar keluarga Kurosaki, semuanya sudah datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan mereka pun menjadi orang yang paling terakhir datang.

"Yo! Kemana saja kalian?" Abarai Renji merangkul Ichigo sampai Ichigo terbawa oleh rangkulannya.

"Kalian yang datang terlalu awal! Sudah tidak sabar untuk pencarian kita ya? Hahaha..." kata Ichigo membalas rangkulan sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

"Ingat loh! Kita harus bagi rata..." kata Renji, sedangkan Ichigo langsung menjitak sahabatnya.

"Harta karun ini terlalu berharga, biarlah aku simpan sendiri, kalian kan sudah kaya!" yah... memang kata-kata ini cukup ambigu, mereka semua bukanlah orang yang memiliki status sembarang, istilahnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka.

"Dari mana kita mulai menggali?" Rukia sudah tidak tahan akan petualangan kecil yang akan dia hadapi, Rukia sangat menyukai hal yang seperti ini, memang terlihat kekanak-kanakan, tetapi dia tidak pernah peduli akan padangan itu.

"Mari kita lihat petanya..." Ichigo mengeluarkan segulung kertas dari kantung belakang celana panjangnya, "harta karun ini, seharusnya sudah dekat... tinggal kita panggil dia..."

Rukia langsung mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda kalau ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, "Emang dia punya kaki?"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari sahabat-sahabatnya di belakang, "Aku kira kamu yang terpintar di jurusanmu Ruki..." kata Uryuu.

"Tunggu... kenapa disini aku jadi terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?" Rukia memandang sahaba-sahabatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak begitu Rukii... kami juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud mereka... Para lelaki hanya bisa berputar-putar dengan omong kosongnya... lebih baik kita ke dalam, ayo Momo..."Orihime menggandeng Rukia disisi kirinya dan Momo disisi kanannya, merasa risih dengan perkataan Orihime, para lelaki hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Hei... ini villaku, kenapa kalian memasukinya duluan?" dan mereka pun tertawa.

Semua telah beberes di kamar mereka masing-masing, dan pada saat Rukia pemandangannya sangat aneh, sebagian besar temannya sedang pacaran dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, Toushiro dengan Momo sedang suap-suapan cookies, Orhime dan Uryuu sedang lomba merajut, sedangkan Tatsuki dan Renji main kejar-kejaran ala film India, mana katanya yang mau mencari harta karun.

"Heei! Kaliaan! Katanya mau cari harta karun!" teriak Rukia sehingga ketiga pasangan yang sedang berpacaran di hadapanya berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menengok ke arah Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram pundak Rukia, dialah Ichigo, sang dalang dari semua ini, "Ayo... kita cari berdua... mereka sedang sibuk..." kata Ichigo sambil mendorong Rukia perlahan, Rukia hanya bisa mengikut kali ini.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun duduk di pinggir taman besar di villa tersebut, "Kalau kita mencarinya tanpa mereka, jadi buat apa mereka diajak kesini? Kamu hanya menjadikan mereka sebagai figuran?"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama, mungkin mereka masih lelah..." Ichigo tersenyum, "merasa lebih baik dari tadi siang?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan senang, "Kamu membuatku lebih baik Ichigo, dan bertemu dengan mereka, jauh membuatku lebih baik lagi... apalagi dengan rencana penggalian harta karun itu..."

"Dari dulu, kamu nggak pernah berubah ya..." Ichigo mengacak pelan rambut Rukia, "aku sebenarnya mengajakmu kesini, karena harta karunnya ada disini Rukia..." mata Rukia langsung membesar ketika Ichigo mengatakan hal itu, "jangan bilang siapa-siapa... agar harta karun ini hanya milik kita berdua..."

"Tetapi, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya..." gumam Ichigo pelan, menengok kecil pada Rukia, melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kamu ini benar-benar mengerjaiku ya... aku kira kita semua akan menggali seluruh taman ini untuk mencari harta karun itu... kita bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa, dan kamu bilang..." Rukia merasa kesal dan mengomel pada Ichigo, namun ditengah omelannya itu Ichigo mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Rukia diam.

"Ssst... apa kamu belum sadar juga apa yang aku katakan? Aku mencari harta karunku..." bisiknya pada kalimat terakhir, "dan harta karun itu adalah kamu... kamu adalah harta karunku yang begitu berharga Rukia..."

Pipi Rukia sontak terasa memanas, "maksudnya apa sih? Kok jadi gombal gini..." kata Rukia tergagap.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Rukia, kamu tahu... dalam arti lebih dari seorang sahabat..." Ichigo memegang kedua tangan Rukia dengan lembut, "aku tidak tahu kamu sudah membuka hatimu atau belum... tapi..."

"Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?" kata Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo, dan Ichigo mengangguk pelan, "aku tidak tahu Ichigo... Kaien benar-benar membuatku mengurung perasaanku sendiri, namun... secara tidak langsung, kamu selalu membuatku nyaman, dan secara mengikhlaskan Kaien..."

"Ini..." Ichigo memberikan kotak terbuka berisi kalung berliontin chappy, "aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku di hari kelulusanku..."

"Aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kamu bagaimana... jangan tinggalkan aku..." kata Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo, "apa... ingin selalu berada disisimu belum cukup untuk membalas cintamu..."

"Aku kira kamu bakal menolakku karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba..." kata Ichigo tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka... tetapi disini aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku... aku sering berpikir akan hal ini Ichigo, dimana aku sering merasa kalau aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, melihat ketulusanmu dalam berteman denganku, dan saat kamu menyatakan cintamu seperti itu... aku sudah memutuskan... untuk..."

"Move on hmm?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum, hatinya terasa ingin meledak saat ini, apalagi melihat Rukia menunduk malu, "Terima kasih Rukia... setidaknya aku sudah tenang karena kamu tidak move on ke lain hati, secara sangat banyak kan yang mendekatimu..."

Ichigo membawa Rukia pada pelukannya, sedangkan Rukia tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya dari belakang, "besok... aku harus ke makam untuk minta izin pada Kaien... kalau tidak aku bisa-bisa digentayangi..."

"Dia bukan orang pendendam Ichi..." kata Rukia menyikut pria yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya, "tapi kalau harta karunnya seperti ini, peta harta karunnya seperti apa ya... kamu belum menunjukannya loh..."

"Itu... hanya coret-coret kok... hehe..." Ichigo tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

JDAAR

Tiba-tiba kembang api bermekaran secara indah pada langit malam itu, "Whooaaa!" seru Rukia dengan semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kami bukan figuran loh..." kata Hitsugaya yang terlihat merangkul Momo, "dan satu lagi... rencana Ichigo adalah rencana paling buruk yang pernah aku jalani..."

"Aku bukan event organizer..." keluh Ichigo, "namun... ternyata harta karunnya ketemu juga kan..." kini Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hmm... Ichi..." bisik Rukia dengan nada tidak yakin, "aku lupa... memberitahu pak Ikkaku..."

Ichigo menengok pada Rukia, dan tersenyum, "kan ada hanphone... dia tidak akan memecatmu jadi majikan kok..."

The end

* * *

Yaaa... selesai juga ceritaku...

Maaf yaa... kalau terlalu klise, terus romancenya garing ._.

Please reviewnya yaa, karena mau bagaimanapun aku masih harus banyak belajar... I hope you like my story... thank youu ^^v


End file.
